Metal alloys can be particularly useful in industrial applications. For example, metal alloys are commonly used to form components within industrial machinery subjected to high temperatures, pressures and/or stresses over extended periods. Systems such as turbomachines, dynamoelectric machines, fuel flow systems, aviation systems, etc. employ metal alloys in their parts. During the lifespan of these systems, components may require maintenance and/or repair, which may present particular challenges in the case of metal alloys. For example, brittle metal alloys or high-gamma prime alloys can be structurally compromised when subject to particular types of heat treatment such as welding. This can make repair and maintenance of components formed from these alloys particularly challenging. Additionally, forming composite parts with these types of alloys can be disadvantageous.